The basic problem which will be dealt with in the Spokane Indian Alcoholism Project is alcoholism on the Spokane Reservation and the related areas of family and employment problems. The major goal of the project is to provide alcoholism counseling, education and rehabilitation services for eligible residents of the Spokane Indian Reservation. In addition, the program will deal with related family problems of the alcoholic and will provide a comprehensive education program for the young. The goals of the program will be achieved through hiring two indigenous alcoholism counselors, (one of which was hired and trained through the current OEO program) to provide counseling, education and referral services. The services of the counselors will be supplemented by the creation of a drop-in center and the services of existing rehabilitation and treatment centers. Resources which have been and will be utilized include Indian Health Services, Bureau of Indian Affairs, Spokane Indian Department of Law and Order, and local schools and churches. The grantee for the project will be the Spokane Tribal Council.